Uma Viagem Inesperada
by Uzumaki Susana
Summary: É aniversario do Gaara e ninguem sabe o que fazer. Mas Naruto teve uma ideia! Qual sera? É um pouco de tudo, humor, romance, aventura...Os casas são: SASU/SAKU.HINA/NARU.TEN/NEJI.TEMA/SHIKA.INO/GAARA. Sou pessima em resumos. Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

Era uma tarde muito ensolarada, bonita. E dez jovens conversavam animados, na casa do integrante ruivo, sobre um assunto muito debatido já há semanas.

-Então, Gaara, já decidiu o que vai fazer no seu aniversario?- perguntou Ino, uma loira de cabelos lisos e presos num rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça.-Sua irmã disse que vc não fazia a mínima idéia.

- E continuo sem idéia... eu acho que não vou fazer nada.- respondeu o ruivo com uma espécie de tatuagem na testa. – Como diria vc Shikamaru: isso é muito problemático!

-Concordo Gaara! É por isso que no meu eu não vou fazer nada. – respondeu um moreno cujo nome é Shikamaru.

-Mas o aniversario é uma data muito importante, gente! Não pode passar em branco! Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa para vc, Gaara.

-É isso ai, Sakura!! Apoiada, apoiada!!!- uma morena de coques concordou com Sakura. Mas antes que Gaara pudesse protestar, um loiro de olhos azuis se levantou gritando algo parecido com "é isso ai!!".

-É isso o que dobe?- perguntou um segundo moreno, sem desviar o olhar da revista que estava lendo.

-Simples, teme. Eu já sei o que vamos fazer no aniversario do Gaara!!!

-Ver–verdade, Naruto-kun? – perguntou uma tímida Hinata, tamborilando seus dedinhos.

-Xiiiii... idéia do Naruto... isso não vai dar certo...- comentou, quase para si mesmo, um terceiro moreno de olhos perolados.

-Mas essa idéia é muito legal! Olhem, prestem atenção: nós sempre comemoramos os aniversários juntos, certo?-todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Estavam muito intrigados com o que naruto poderia falar.- então, por que nós não vamos para um hotel fazenda? O que vcs acham?

Todos estavam atônitos. Ninguém esperava uma idéia dessas do Naruto. Depois de alguns minutos de silencio absoluto...

-SEM CHANCE!!!!!-gritaram Sasuke e Neji juntos.

- Isso vai ser muito problemático!- falou Shikamaru sem emoção.

-Porque não?-perguntou Sakura.

-É uma boa idéia, Naruto!!- falou Temari.

-Por quanto tempo? Uma semana?-indagou TenTen.

-É! Pode ser!- respondeu Naruto animado.

-É uma boa... imagina só: nós lá no campo...- Ino olhou para o teto como se estivesse imaginando a cena.

Hinata só confirmou com a cabeça. Já os garoto, menos Gaara que parecia estar analisando a idéia e Naruto que estava super animado com os "elogios" das meninas, começaram a protestar, dizendo que essa idéia era sem pé nem cabeça, que o mato não era lugar pra eles, e nem para as garotas, que iria ser muito problemático...

Na verdade eles estavam falando muito rápido e tudo junto. Não dava para entender quase nada.

-CHEGAAAA!!!Quem tem que resolver isso é o Gaara!- gritou Temari para parar com aquela confusão toda.

Gaara, que só estava observando, notou que tinham criado um debate: meninos contra, meninas e Naruto a favor de irem viajar. Gaara estava indeciso, não sabia o que pensar, então falou:

-Como os garoto não querem ir e as garotas, junto com Naruto, querem eu proponho um debate! O grupo que me convencer primeiro, ganha! Vcs tem dois dias para reunir argumentos. Mas antes de vcs correrem pra casa e fazerem isso, Naruto, poderia nos dizer qual seria esse hotel fazenda?

-Claro, é...- e puxa um folhetinho bem colorido do bolso- Hotel Donati... fica em... no estado da lua... ou coisa parecida...

-Ta. Vcs se viram pra achar argumentos. Que o duelo comece!

Na mesma hora que Gaara falou isso, Sasuke jogou a revista pra longe e gritou ao mesmo tempo que Sakura:

-REUNIÃO NA MINHA CASA, AGORA!!!

Como estavam na casa de Gaara, pegaram suas coisas, se despediram do anfitrião e foram para casa, pesquisar.

**CONTINUA X.X**

Bom, ta ai. Minha primeira fic com mais de 1 cap.(sem ser para trabalho de escola). E diferente do que eu falei, essa fic foi idéia minha!! Mas a Cerejeira ta me ajudando.

Esse hotel que o naruto sugeriu, ele existe. Só não é hotel fazenda pq fica em Itatiaia. Já fui e recomendo.Mas levem casaco, é muito frio à noite.

Eu já tenho o segundo capitulo na mente, junto com quem vai ganhar. E nem preciso dizer quem, né? Mas aceito sugestões. Se for boa e bater com o que eu quero, eu boto!

Agradeço muito se deixarem reviews.

Ah!!! Eu também agradeço a quem deixou reviews no O Aniversario de Itachi. Não sei pq não saiu os comentários... eu devo ter feito algo de errado... E fui informada de que o cabelo do Hidan é branco platinado, apesar de eu ter uma foto que ele ta com um loiro beeeem Clarindo. Mas... desculpem o erro.

Muitos beijos

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2 O debate

Sakura, TenTen, ino, Temari, Naruto e Hinata estavam reunidos em frente ao computador da casa de Sakura pesquisando argumentos

**N**.**S**.: Antes de começarem a ler um pequeno aviso: a Cerejeira, uma amiga do peito, implorou muuuuito pra que eu deixasse ela fazer uns comentários no MEIO da fic. Eu acabei cedendo. Ela vai chamar uns convidados, que eu não sei quem são!! Que absurdo!! Então se ela ou alguns de seus convidados falarem algo irresponsável, ou do tipo, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não é minha culpa!!

N.Cerejeira: Até parece que eu sou tão irresponsável assim ¬¬ Vou até dar uns avisinhos que vc ainda não deu .

Quando aparecer N.S. eh a Susana, quando aparecer N.C., sou eeeu ( Cerejeira ;D )!! n.n

**BOA LEITURA!! \o/**

Sakura, TenTen, ino, Temari, Naruto e Hinata estavam reunidos em frente ao computador da casa de Sakura pesquisando argumentos positivos para convencer o aniversariante.

-Naruto, pensa!! O que os garotos vão tentar arrumar de argumento para podermos rebater? – disse TenTen.

-Não sei!! Além dos insetos, eu não... – Naruto que estava olhando o site, percebeu que os chalés eram no máximo para cinco pessoas contando com a cama de casal. - É isso!! A cama de casal!! Datte bayo!! Os meninos não vão querer dividir uma cama de casal!!

- Mas, como vamos fazer para rebater esse argumento? – perguntou Sakura desanimada.

- Vamos ligar pra lá e ver o que podemos fazer- falou Ino energicamente, pegando o telefone e discando o número do hotel.

Após alguns segundos de espera uma moça atendeu ao telefone. Ino explicou a situação dos meninos, e além de descobrir que poderiam trocar as camas de casal por duas camas de solteiro, descobriu que teriam um desconto de 30 com o grupo acima de 10 pessoas. A loira abriu um largo sorriso e agradeceu à atendente.

Ino desligou o telefone e contou as boas novas para a turma:

- E isso já rebate dois argumentos deles: o da cama e o do preço da diária que ninguém sabe se eles vão usar. – falou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso de vitória.

- Essa viagem ta garantida! – falou Hinata tentando não gaguejar.

Já na casa de Sasuke, Neji, shikamaru e o Uchiha também estavam discutindo os pontos negativos da viagem.

- Essa viagem é ridícula! Só o Naruto pra ter essa idéia mesmo!!

- Concordo!! Aquele dobe me paga!! Eu não vou dividir a cama com ninguém!! Se ele gosta desse tipo de coisa, ele que durma com vocês! (N.C.: modo ero on de que coisas ele gosta hein? Kukukuku risada meléfica )

- Convencer o Gaara vai ser muito problemático... Preferia dormir...

Passaram-se dois dias, e Konoha nunca teve dias tão calmos e pacíficos. Dava até para escutar o canto dos pássaros, já que os jovens de konoha ( N.C.: frase estilo Gai O.o só faltou falar do fogo da juventude \o/) estavam ocupadíssimos.

Até o presente momento.

Um grupo barulhento se encaminhava para a mansão Sabaku, carregando vários cartazes multicoloridos, brilhantes e volumosos. (N.C: nya!! Quem iria gostar disso seria o titio orochimichael xD) Já o outro grupo,que também se dirigia a mansão em completo silêncio, carregava apenas um CD e um laptop.

Acabaram chegando juntos ao seu destino, cada um com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Temari abriu a porta, indicando a sala e falando irritada:

- Meu querido irmãozinho teve a grandiosa idéia de chamar mais dois jurados pra ajudá-lo a decidir. – falou em tom aborrecido, certamente irritada com a possível baderna que ficaria a casa.

- E quem são eles, Tema-chan?-perguntou a Hyuuga.

Temari nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas apontou para o sofá, onde estavam Gaara, Rock Lee e Sai (N.C: alguém aqui sabe o sobrenome do Sai Oo. Deidara: Oo também nunca pensei nisso. N.C.: Deidei!! Você por aquiii agarra ele Deidara: sorriso colgate você não vive sem mim n.n )

- Yo minna.- falou Sai com seu típico sorrisinho falso.

- Sakura-chaaaan!!- Rock Lee já estava com seu "brilho da juventude" e fazia pose de Nice guy.- eu não sabia que vc estaria aqui!! ( N.C: ta,bem se ela soubesse não teria ido u.u Deidara: ele é muito estranho Oo N.C também acho, ele me dá medo u.u)

Nem é preciso dizer que todos ficaram com enormes gotas estilo anime após essa declaração de Lee, exceto Sasuke que tinha uma veia latejando na testa. ( N.C: nya!! Eu quero um sasuke-kun pra mim T.T Deidara: hn... ele não tem nada de mais -.- N.C; deidei ta com ciumeees?? Q lindoo - agarra ele d novo )

- Cof cof.- todos se voltaram para Temari, que tinha dado um soco em Lee (que chorava litros xD) e agora pedia atenção- acho que já esta na hora de apresentarmos nossos argumentos. Vamos começar pelos garotos. -e lançou um olhar assassino. ( N.C e N.S; O.o medo Deidara; uhum O.O) Eles rapidamente se encaminharam para a mesa e arrumaram toda a sua parafernália: um laptop com vários cabos (que conectaram na tv ) e o cd. Iniciaram a apresentação de power point, cheia de gráficos índices e planilhas. (N.C: lembreei daquela musiquinhaa! \o/ Deidara: qual? N.S: nãaaao!! T.T Não perguntaa!! N.C: é uma assim: Eu vo t bloquear te excluir do meu orkuuut, eu vo te deletar do meu eme-esse-eneee, não me mande mais scraps nem e-mails, power-poooointii... N.S: ta bom, já chega ¬¬ Deidara: mas a musiquinha ate que é legal n.n começa a acontar junto com a Cerejeira N.S: Nãaaao!! ToT)

-E então- Sasuke falava, cheio de si.- as chances de um garoto, que dorme com outro na mesma cama, se tornar...gay – corou um pouco com as risadinhas que vinham de Sai e das meninas- são altas, como vocês podem ver nesses gráficos. (N.C: é...mas a chance de se tornar gay **morando** numa caverninha escura com outro cara q eh sannin das cobras são maiores ainda ¬¬' Deidara e N.S: o.Õ )

- E ainda tem os altos índices de picadas de insetos, clima "extremamente" frio e o alto preço das diárias.- finalizou o Hyuuga, dando um sorrisinho único.

As garotas apenas se entreolharam, sorrindo triunfalmente, enquanto se encaminhavam com seus cartazes para frente da sala. Naruto ficou encarregado de segurar os cartazes.

Temari começou:

-Bom... Nossos argumentos se baseiam nos dos meninos, mas nós iremos apenas rebatê-los. Começando com o alto preço das diárias. Conseguimos um desconto de 30 num grupo acima de 10 pessoas.

-Ta... Mas nós somos dez, sua loira. Ainda não aprendeu a contar?- falou Sasuke arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, Sasuke. Nós podemos chamar o Lee-KUN e o Sai-KUN.- disse Sakura com um sorrisinho inocente em direção aos dito cujos. Sua inner berrava internamente frases do tipo: "Ah Sasuke!! Toomaaa!! Se ferrou bobão :P" ( N.C: Háa!! Toma uchihaa!! Yeah!! PINK POWER!! Háaa!! N.S: é...decididamente você também tem uma inner x.x Deidara: uma só? O.o)

Sasuke sentiu uma veia latejar em sua testa, enquanto ouvia Neji e Shikamaru segurando risinhos.

-Para o caso de camas, - continuou a Mitashi – o hotel fornece camas de solteiro também. Ah... e no índice de vocês continha a variedade de repelentes contra insetos? Existem várias marcas à venda por aí...

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da sala, cortado apenas pelos risinhos de Sai, Lee e Gaara.

- Também terá um baile temático durante a nossa estadia. Sem contar com o festival de queijos e vinhos.

- E a piscina aquecida e as trilhas, né Ino-chan? – a Hyuuga lembrou Ino terminando a apresentação.

Gaara, Sai e Lee se levantaram e foram em direção da cozinha, para tomarem um decisão. Quando chegaram lá, caíram na gargalhada, pois acharam muita graça em verem os meninos levarem um tremendo fora. ( N.C: não foram só eles não xD Deidara e N.S.: aham xD)

- KKKKKK... bem feito pro Sasuke... kkkkkkkk... fica aí...se achando o gostosão ... kkkkkkkkk e quebra a cara...kkkkkkkkk!!- falou Gaara entre gargalhadas.

- E o Neji...kkkkkkkk... "O alto índice de picadas de insetos"...

kkkkkkkkk... como se ele fosse alérgico...kkkkkkkkk...

- Mas o pior foi o Sasuke... kkkkk "as chances de um garoto, que dorme com outro na mesma cama, se tornar...gay são altas"... kkkkkk !! – Gaara não se continha.

- Como vc disse, Gaara: "quebraram a cara"...- disse Sai tentando achar graça. – ta, mas... O que vc decidiu?

Gaara tentou ficar serio, pensou um pouco e disse:

- Só vou se vcs forem comigo pra zoar muito aqueles bakas... kkkkkkkkkkkkk...- e as gargalhadas de Lee e Gaara recomeçaram, desta vez, com maior intusiasmo.

Já na sala, todos estavam curiosos para saber qual seria a sentença. Só dava para escutar algumas gargalhadas, que provocaram o surgimento de algumas veias nas temporas de certos meninos.

Depois de um tempo, os três saíram da cozinha e se sentaram no sofá. Como num tribunal, os três se entreolharam e fizeram que sim com a cabeça, então Gaara se levantou de disse:

- Eu, Sabaku no Gaara, junto com Rock Lee e Sai decidimos concordar com as meninas e irmos comemorar meu aniversário no Hotel Donati!!

Todas as garotas, junto com Naruto, começaram a comemorar, gritar, dança e outras coisas, de alegria. Já os garotos tentaram se conformar e foram para a casa "chorar"a perda.( N.C: ahh sasuke-kuun!! Aqui eu tenho dois ombros pra você chorar suas mágoaaaas . Deidara: olhar gélido para Cerejeira ) Mas antes que pudessem tocar na maçaneta, Gaara gritou que Sai e Lee iriam com eles.

- " Kuso! Só me faltava essa... o Super-songo-mongo-hiper-mega-baka-tolo-maravilha vai com a gente..."-pensou Sasuke, talvez com um pouco de ciúmes. (N.C: talvez? Olha só o apelido que ele deu pro Sai x) N.S: uhum...)

CONTINUA X.X

Ta aí!! Mais um capitulo, e como sempre, espero que tenham gostado!! E também espero que aquela doida da Cerejeira (ou seus convidados) não tenha dito nada que ofendesse vcs. E daqui pra frente vai ser assim, a fic é minha, mas a Cerejeira vai fazer o diabo de comentários com os convidados dela... E ouvi rumores de que seriam convidados diferentes no próximo capitulo...

N.C; heeey!! Até parece que eu ia ofender geral! E eu não sou doida não ta? Só uma criança feliz

Por falar em próximo capitulo... eu não sei o que eu escrevo!! Eu não sei se conto como foram os dias deles enquanto não viajaram, ou se eu ja boto eles logo viajando?? Duvida cruel... por isso pode demorar um pouco mais, mesmo (talvez) o cap. sendo pequeno.

Agradeço de coração a quem me mandou reviews!!

N.C: eu tambéeem!! n.n

Você ainda não foi embora criatura? Ò.O

N.C: não! T.T.. o Deidei sumiu... . Você viu ele por aí?

Aff... não... vê se vc cuida direito dos seus convidados ¬¬

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3 A viagem

**N.S:** Yo minna!! Que bom ver vcs aqui de novo!! Well, vai ser aquele mesmo esquema: a Cerejeira vai chamar alguém para zoar... quero dizer...comentar a minha fic, e eu só vou tentar amenizar isso XD. Ô Cerê, eu quero o Hidan hoje, e fim de papo! Já ate chamei ele!! Disse que se eu não o avisa-se de novo era para ele vir, então... Yo, Hidan !!

**N.C:** Há... até parece que eu venho só pra zoar ¬¬

**N.Hidan:** Yo!! Quer dizer que eu vou ter que comentar a sua fic, é isso? Mas eu não sei de nada que aconteceu nos últimos capítulos!!

**N.S:** Não tem problema Hi, - e pega um monte de papéis- ta aqui os outros dois capítulos. Eu tive que imprimir mesmo...

**N.C:** Já vi q to segurando vela…

**N.Hidan:** heeeeeeeeee!!- Pega os papeis e senta num canto pra ler.

**N.S:** ta bem, agora minha briga é com a Cerejeira. Desculpa eu não ter te avisado, é que...

**N.C:**- com um olhar assassino só que eu também já chamei o Deidei... mas ele sumiu T.T...Hidan, já terminou de ler ou vamos ter que começar sem vc? Os leitores estão esperando!! Ò.Ó

**N.Hidan:** daqui a pouco eu me junto a vcs...-fala sem tirar os olhos do texto.

**N.S:** então que o cap. comece!!

**N.Todos:** **BOA LEITURA!!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Quinta-feira, 12:30, casa dos Sabaku...**

-Temari, vc já resolveu o negocio das diárias com a Ino-chan? Perguntou Gaara, pouco interessado, sem tirar os olhos do almoço.

-Já, vamos ficar de domingo a domingo, e ela disse que iria alugar uma vã ou um ônibus, pra gente.

-Perai?- disse Gaara tirando os olhos do almoço e encarando Temari.- nós vamos passar 8 dias lá?

-É, pq? Algum problema?- indagou Temari também encarando-o

-Não, nada...-Gaara abaixou a cabeça rapidamente.-então... quer dizer que vc já comprou meu presente? Qual é?

-**EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU TE CONTAR!!-**O grito da Sabaku foi ouvido a quilômetros de distancia (N.S: a Temari sempre foi escandalosa... N.C: Deideeei T.T).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No quintal a casa dos Hyuugas, à tarde, os Hyuugas e Sasuke estudavam quase que silenciosamente. Quando de repente um inseto chegou perto de Neji fazendo este dar um pulo para traz, quase se encolhendo de medo(N.Hidan:Já cheguei escutando logo isso?tsc tsc tsc... que decepção, eu achei que os Hyuugas não tivessem medo de nada... N.C: Deideeeei . ) . Nessa hora, Hinata chegou perto e recolheu o inseto com suas mãos, dizendo:

-Neji, vc ta com medo de um inseto?

-E-eu não!! De-de jeito nenhum!!- disse Neji, gaguejando, após alguns segundo de demora para se obter uma resposta(N.C: se entrego! Gaguejar é a pior coisa que existe. ... Deideeei!! Te acheeei!! \o/ Deidara: i.i yoo) .

-Que é isso, Neji!! Com medo de um inseto?- brincou Sasuke, rindo da situação.

-Como é a historia?- perguntou TenTen que vinha se aproximando e acabou por escutar a brincadeira de Sasuke.- Hyuuga Neji com medo de um inseto? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Agora eu entendi o porquê do "alto índice de picadas de insetos" ...kkkkkkkkk...

-Eu não to com medo de um inseto!!

-Assim vc não vai "sobreviver" lá no hotel!- brincou Hinata meio tímida.

"Eles não vão me deixar em paz..." entristecidamente, Neji volta seu olhar para o céu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sexta-feira, por volta das 3:00h da tarde, Sakura, Naruto, Sai e Lee procuravam um presente de aniversario para Gaara.

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que dar pro Gaara... Sakura-chan, me ajuda!!- implorava Naruto pela vigésima terceira vez.

-Ta bom, Naruto!! Eu to aqui, mesmo já tendo comprado o presente,não to? Então fica quieto e pensa!!

-Eu acho que vou comprar um relógio de pulso pra ele.-disse Sai analisando alguns modelos.

-EU VOU COMPRAR UM LIVRO!! ELE ADORA LER!!- Gritou Lee, já que estava vendo uma livraria longe de onde Sakura, Sai e Naruto estavam.

-Só eu não tenho boas idéias...-reclamou Naruto(N.S:ele sempre reclama de tudo...N.Hidan: concordo N.C:E aí?? Onde vc tava deideei?? n.n Deidara: tava por aí...com a karin n.n' N.S: Achamos o chifre do unicórnio... N.C: calada olhar assassino O QUÊ?? N.S e Hidan: O.Osaem de fininho N.C: AQUELA LAMBISGÓOOIAAAAA!! Ó.ó ).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Já Ino e Shikamaru estavam trabalhando...

— E ai? Já se conformou, ou vou ter que comprar um repelente pra vc?- perguntou Ino agarrando o pescoço de Shikamaru por traz e logo em seguida soltando-o.

—Quem usou esse argumento foi o Neji… e sai daqui! Tenho muita coisa a fazer... Quando eu acabar, ai vc me zoa a vontade, ta?(N.S: grosso...N.Hidan e Deidara: muito... N.C: háaa... grosso?? ;D)

—Ta legal...Só queria descontrair um pouco.- e Ino saiu de perto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SABADO, DE MANHÃ...**

Uma bela manhã ensolarada se desenvolvia, quando gritos foram ouvidos da casa dos Hyuuga:

—O QUE??- Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Lee e Sai gritaram escandalosamente e ao mesmo tempo.- CINCO HORAS DA MANHÃ, AQUI??

—Que problematico...

—É isso mesmo, garotos... temos que aproveitar o dia!!- Falou Temari com um ar superior e com TenTen concordando atrás.

—Mas…é…maninha querida… vc não acha um pouco cedo de mais?- perguntou Gaara com muita cautela.

—Não.E quem não estiver aqui em frente antes ou ás 5h em ponto… vai desejar nunca ter nascido.- ameaçou Temari e todas quase se encolheram de medo.

Após discutirem os detalhes cada um foi para sua respectiva casa, arrumar suas malas e descansar para o dia seguinte.

Domingo, 4:50 da manhã, já estavam no local combinado: os Hyuugas, os Sabaku, TenTen e Ino. Como era de se esperar os garotos estavam quase dormindo em pé, em quanto ás garotas estavam animadíssimas e preocupadas com a demora dos outros integrantes do grupo. Quando avistaram Sakura, Sai e Lee dobrando a esquina. Logo já estavam todos os 9 juntos esperando Sasuke, Shikamaru e Naruto.

Mais ou menos as 4:55, Sasuke e Shikamaru juntam-se ou grupo, restando apenas Naruto.

—Sasuke, cadê o Naruto? Vcs três não moram juntos?- Ino perguntava apontando para Sasuke e Shikamaru.

— Moramos, que que tem?- respondeu Shikamaru dando um bocejo logo em seguida.

— Vcs não o acordaram?- perguntou Hinata tentando não ficar corada.

—Não. Não é pq moramos juntos que vou ter que me preocupar com a hora que o dobe acorda ou deixa de acordar. E o Shikamaru tentou, mas quem disse que o dobe acorda facilmente? Só um balde d'água mesmo...

—Vcs não fizeram isso, né?- Hinata estava preocupada com o bem estar de Naruto.

—Não... Mas da próxima eu faço...- murmurou Sasuke.

Alguns minutos depois o micro-ônibus chegou, e todos procuraram um lugar pra se sentar e guardaram as malas(N.S: que não eram poucas, diga-se de passagem...N.Hidan: quantas eram? N.S: a cdf em matematica é a Cerejeira... pergunta pra ela... N.C: bom...divide-se o número de componentes pelo eixo da roda, soma-se a data e a hora em questão e em seguida tira-se a raiz quinta de duas vezes pi N.S: fazendo contas i.i dói o cérebrooo N.C: yeah! Bem feito por falar do chifre de unicórnio olhar maligno em direção ao deidei você é o próximo... Hidan: é...mas eu calculei... e deu 36 malas N.C: capota ). Mas apenas Temari e Hinata ficaram do lado de fora para esperas Naruto.

Todos já tinham perdido as esperanças de que Naruto tivesse acordado a tempo, quando de repente, viram alguém correndo e gritando.

—Oê !! Esperem!! Esperem, Datte Bayo!!

—Ai, naruto só te matando...- ameaçou Temari jogando as malas de Naruto, e o próprio Naruto para dentro do ônibus.

—Já podemos ir?- perguntou o motorista.

—Já sim, vamos.-respondeu Temari um pouco mais calma.

Então todos se acomodaram e trataram de arrumar um passatempo para se distrair.

TenTen, Sakura e Temari estavam conversando com Sai e Lee sobre o Hotel e o que fariam quando chegassem lá. Já Naruto, Hinata e Ino estavam jogando baralho, por incrível que pareça. Gaara estava escutando musica, olhando pela janela, pensando em só deus sabe o que.( N.C: háaa!! Eu seei olhar maroto xD N.S: segure seu modo ero ºoº N.C: háa!! Vc entendeu!! Então vc tbm tem um xD )

Já nosso trio de morenos estavam dormindo tranqüilos, provavelmente, sonhando com os anjos. Eles conseguiram sossego por alguns minutos, o bastante para estarem no nono sono e não escutarem nada ao seu redor. Sakura, Temari e TenTen, quando perceberam que os morenos tinham adormecido combinaram de acorda-los com um raminho de grama no ouvido. Sakura acordaria Sasuke, TenTen acordaria Neji e Temari, Shikamaru.

Estavam cada vez mais perto… e mais perto… e mais perto…até que…

—**AAAAAAA!! ME DEIXA, SAKURA!! EU TO COM SONO!!**

—**AAAAAAAA!!UM INSETO!! AAAA…TENTEN, É VC? NÃO ENCHE!!**

—**QUE PROBLEMATICO!! EU QUERO DORMIR!! (** N.C: nossa!! Se revelou novamente neji n.n Deidara: de novo? Como assim? N.C: quem mando sair com a outrazinha? Perdeu o começo da fic ¬¬ )

—Mas não vão!!-falaram as meninas juntas.- não vamos deixar!!

A ameaça se cumpriu. Os garotos não tiveram mais sossego! Resultado: se renderam, e foram fazer algo junto com os outros.

Neji e Sasuke foram jogar baralho com Naruto, Hinata e Ino. As garotas voltaram a conversar com Lee e Sai, e Shikamaru foi escutar musica e pensar em "só deus sabe o que" com Gaara. ( N.C: háa!! Outro erozinho aêe xD)

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Ate que Naruto não se conteve de ansiedade. Jogou as cartas para o ar e gritou, como se fosse culpa de Sasuke, pois estava olhando para este, que estivessem demorando a chegar no hotel:

—EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!FALTA MUITO?? ( N.C: háa!! Parece o burrinho do shrek!! Deidara e Hidan: aham n.n)

—Não sei, teme. E não olha pra mim, foi sua idéia de vir para o meio do mato.

—Naruto-kun, não vai adiantar ficar gritando. Por que vc não volta a jogar? Assim o tempo passa mais rápido.- falou Hinata, aparentemente, para as suas cartas.

—Concordo com a Hinata! Senta ai, e volta a jogar, Naruto!- ordenou Ino em baralhando as cartas de todos.

Naruto se sentou e voltou a jogar. Mais não adiantou muito... ele ficava perguntando de tempos em tempos se já estavam chegando. Ino já estava alcançando uma tonalidade de vermelho tomate de raiva depois da centésima quarta vez que Naruto perguntava se estavam chegando. Quando, de repente, a Yamanaka se levantou e foi falar com o motorista. Depois de um tempo ela saiu da cabine gritando:

—**NARUTO, AINDA FALTAM UMAS DUAS HORAS PRA GENTE CHEGAR, ENTÃO: C-A-L-A-A-B-O-C-A!!-** Naruto quase teve um ataque, mas foi impedido pelo soco duplo de Sasuke e Neji, e acabou desmaiando.

A paz voltou a reinar no ônibus. Naruto ficou desmaiado por mais ou menos uma hora. Teria ficado mais se Hinata posto um pano úmido em sua testa. Quando o Uzumaki acordou o ônibus estava parado e só Hinata ao seu lado.

—O que aconteceu? Eu desmaiei depois dos dois socos?

—Sim, Naruto-kun. Vc ficou desmaiado por um bom tempo e... o pneu acabou furando...

—Então, onde estamos?

—Num posto. Ainda estão trocando o pneu. Vamos lá pra fora esperar com os outros.- e ajudou Naruto a se levantar, mas este ainda estava meio tonto e teve que se apoiar em Hinata.

Os dois desceram e foram pro bar que tinha perto do posto, se juntar aos outros. Sakura, que fazia faculdade de medicina, recomendou que Naruto comece algo salgado e um pedaço de chocolate para repor as energias.

Depois de esperar algum tempo, conseguiram partir novamente. Mas desta vez Naruto resolveu ficar quieto o resto da viagem para não levar outro soco.

**CONTINUA X.X**

**N.C: **êe!! Mais um cap!! \o/

**N.S**: Concordo n.n e o próximo será grande, hein?

**N.C: **grande como?? XD

**N.S:** Grande no sentido de muitos parágrafos? ¬¬

**N.C:** Eeei!! olhar angelical eu não disse nada, você que penso besteira... n.n

**N.S: **ta bom, como sempre a culpa é minha... quer me ajudar a responder às reviews?

**N.C: **Sim, rainha do drama xD

Respondendo às reviews:

**Rafaella Bernardo Vieira:**

**N.C: e N.S: **que bom que gostou! n.n

**N.S: **um beijo, te amo muito e to com saudades...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eeva Uchiha7**

**N.C: **verdade, todo mundo ama o deidei!!

**Deidara:** é, todo mundo me ama... e começa a pensar em uma certa pessoa

**N.C:** olhar maligno. ainda vou me vingar... ¬¬

**N.S:** isso se ele sobreviver ate o final da fic... Cerejeira cuidado pra não machucar o seu amado "Deidei" com o seu chifre XD.

**N.C:** olha para Susana com superioridade e por acaso vc sabe **onde **o Hidan está?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nat ()**

**N.S: **o estado da lua não é tão longe assim para irem de avião... mas a idéia foi boa, agradeço.

**N.C:** sentada num canto, resmungando algo como "vai ver só" e "ela me paga", cheia de papéis rabiscados

**N.S:** acho que ela também agradece...oÕ

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Borboleta escarlate**

**N.S:** muito, muito, muito³ obrigada!! É muito bom saber que vc acha isso da minha fic!! E, acredite se quiser, foi esse seu comentário que me incentivou a continuar sempre inovando!!

**N.C: **e eu ameei³ o seu nome - tão criativo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**sabaku no hikari**

**Hidan: **o naruto ta sempre criando confusão... agradecemos pela reviews!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N.S**: Terminamos...

**N.C: **Deidei, vc vai ficar sobre minha mira. e agarra deidara pelo braço e vai embora

**N.S: **crianças... esqueceram de se despedir... por favor, amantes de Dedara e queridos leitores, desculpem-os. Principalmente a Cerejeira... ás vezes ela perde a cabeça... bom... ja ne!

**N.C**: grita ao longe Háa!! Eu sabiaaa!! O Deidei tava mentindo!! risada do histérica Era o Hidan que tava com a Karin n.n

**N.S: O.o** capota

**Hidan:** ferrou…Ja ne! O.o


	4. Chapter 4 O primeiro dia parte 1

* * *

** N.C:** Aêee! Tamos de volta depois de um tempinho...

** Deidara:** Tempinho? Oo

**N.C:** É! Tempinho! Ò.Ó

** Deidara: **medo

** N.S: **Caham! olhar maligno Bom...o importante é que voltamos n.n

** N.C:** falando baixinho é, vc fico semanas atrás do Hidan por causa do que eu descobri...

** N.S:** ¬¬ sem comentários

* * *

— Finalmente chegamos!! Eu não agüentava mais! Aquilo tava um tédio!!- Gritou Naruto, descendo do ônibus, fazendo um estardalhaço, provavelmente, querendo levar outro soco de Sasuke ou de Neji.

— Eu também não agüentava mais ficar lá dentro, dobe, com vc gritando no meu ouvido!- Respondeu Sasuke, mirando um soco na cabeça do loiro. Mas foi impedido por Sakura, que resmungava alguma coisa parecida com: "coitado, não faz isso!".

—Tédio? Não parecia que vc estava com tédio, estava se divertindo bastante, pelo meu ponto de vista...- Retrucou Ino que parecia estar tentando puxar assunto com Gaara. Já este continuava a autistar com Shikamaru.

— Já chega de brigas! Peguem suas coisas e vamos para a recepção ver qual é o nosso chalé. – Ordenou Temari, tirando as malas de dentro do ônibus.

Então todos se dirigiram para a recepção, observando a paisagem. Plantas e flores de varias espécies desconhecidas por eles, pássaros coloridos de diversos tamanhos. Ficaram maravilhados com toda aquela natureza.(N.S: momento ecológico: não desmatem as florestas; lugar de lixo é no lixo; não deixem água parada em lugar nenhum; não soltem balões, etc... Obrigada D N.C: Affs hein? o 1º comentário da fic tinha q ser politicamente correto? u.u ).

Ao entrarem no amplo salão, viram que era um lugar bem aconchegante. A direita da porta era o balcão de atendimento. A esquerda a lareira com um sofá e algumas poltronas em volta. Ao fundo um barzinho ( N.C: o/ vamo toma sakê n.n) e uma porta, que parecia ser do refeitório. Após contemplarem, por alguns segundos o lugar, se dirigiram para o balcão, falar com a recepcionista.

—Pois, não? Em que posso ajuda-los?- Uma moça morena os atendeu.

—Eu fiz uma reserva em nome se Sabaku no Temari, para 12 pessoas.

—Sim, só um instante, vou procurar o registro.- E começou a olhar um livro.- Esta aqui. Chalé especial 1. Espero que gostem!- E entregou a Temari uma chave, daquelas antigas, com um chaveiro enorme, grafado "CE1" nele.

—Shikamaru, vc é o mais responsável e menos esquecido... toma!- E Temari jogou a chave pra ele.

—Fazer o que né?-Reclamou Shikamaru, pegando a chave.

—Mas antes de leva-los, gostaria de saber se vocês já se inscreveram?- Perguntou a recepcionista.

—Nos inscrevermos pra que?- Perguntou Ino meio assustada.

—Para os jogos de Outono (N.S: é um nome provisório, mas preciso de ideias! N.C: ¬¬ some por séculos e ainda chega sem idéias? N.S: calada u.u)). Vocês não sabiam?

—Não...- E Temari se virou para consultar o resto do grupo. As meninas estavam muito animadas com a possibilidade de participar. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara balançavam a cabeça dizendo que não. Já Naruto, Sai e Lee não sabiam se concoedavam com os meninos ou com as meninas.- Hã... eu posso te responder, se vamos ou não participar, mais tarde?É que temos que discutir o assunto primeiro.

—Tudo bem, mas me deêm essa resposta antes das 5:30 de tarde, porque...

—Uia, os bebes estão com medo de participar de uns joguinhos bestas?- A recepcionista foi rudimente interrompida por um garoto alto,com cabelos curtos, castanhos e olhos cor de mel.- Só as lindas moças estão com coragem o sulficiente. E que lindas...-E começou a olhar para Sakura, de cima a baixo, com segundas intenssões.

- Escuta aqui, bebes é a mãe! E nós não queremos participar por causa disso mesmo: são joguinhos bestas. - Falava Sasuke já meio irritado, mais por perceber o olhar do garoto em sakura, do que por outra coisa.

—Que nada!! Não querem participar porque são um bando de viadinhos com medo de quebrar as unhas! - Provocou um outro garoto de cabelos azuis, bem repicados.

—Quem vão quebrar os **dedos** são vcs se não calarem a boca! - Ameaçou Neji quase partido pri cima dos garotos.

—Neji, acalme-se! Não vai adiantar nada bater neles! - Pediu TenTen segurando Neji pelo braço.

—Pelo menos a "Pandinha" tem juizo. - O mesmo garoto de cabelos azuis provocou TenTen.

—Escuta aqui: "Pandinha" é o ca...

—**TenTen **!! - Gritou Lee.

— JÁ CHEGA!!Vocês ai, vão catar coquinho ou plantar batata no asfalto pra ver se nasce, tá? Porque nós temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer.- Disse Temari, puxando Sasuke e Neji para fora da recepção. Lee puxou TenTen enquanto os outros foram por liver e inspontane pressão de Temari. Quando Sakura estava bem perto da porta, o garoto de cabelos castanhos entrou na sua frente.

—Olha, se você quiser sair comigo, eu estou livre esta noite. Meu Chalé é o Especial 2.- Na mesma hora que o garoto terminou a fala, sasuke, que tinha se livrado de temari, deu um belo de um empurrão nele para tira-lo da frente de Sakura.

—Você não se atreva a diriji-la a palavra. Não é superior o bastante para isso. Vamos Sakura?- E Sasuke estendeu a mão para ela. Esta, segurou-a e foram para o chalé.

Ao chegarem, se depararam com uma varanda larga, bem grande. Algumas rendes de descanço azuis e um porta dupla grande e alta. Quando entraram viram uma sala retangular com um chão frio de pedra. Bem em frente a porta, um tapete felpudo verde com alguns puffs brancos. Ao lado esquerdo havia uma lareira com um tapete beje, poutronas, um sofá e algumas almofadas tambem brancos. Já ao lado direito, uma mesa redonda de vidro com mais ou menos 10 lugares. Em cima desta mesma mesa, havia um telefone e ao lado um folhetinho. A recepcionista deu a volta no tapete verde e parou de costas para a parede oposta à deles e entre duas portas.

—Bom, o quarto das meninas fica a direita.- E apontou para a porta da direita.- E o quarto dos meninos a esquerda.- E também apontou para porta da esquerda.- A unica diferença é o numero de camas. Se precisaram de alguma coisa é só telefonarem, o ramal é 33. Uma boa estadia.- E foi embora.

—OK, OK, OK... Devem estar todos exalstos, então, depois de todos tomarem um belo banho, vamos nos reunir aqui, para descidir se vamos participar ou não.

Todos obedecetam Temari, e foram tomar banho. Aos poucos, um a um, iam se reunindo sentados nos puffs brancos, em volta do tapete verde e feupudo. Quando todos ja estavãm acomodados, Temari puxou um prancheta e uma caneta de traz do puff (N.S: ela aprendeu isso com o Harry Potter...) e começou a fazer algumas anotações.

—Então, vamos fazer isso por votação. Quem quer participar levante a mão.- E para a sua surpresa, além das meninas, os meninos tambem levantaram a mão.- Vocês? Porque essa mudança tão repentina?

—Porque nós queremos vence-los mais do que tudo.- Sasuke falou em sincronia com Neji e todos concordaram.

—Tá, isso já tá ficando assustador.- Comentou Ino.

—Então nós vamos participar?- Perguntou Hinata e todos, mais um vez, concordaram.

—Otimo, então o proxima pergunta é... o nome do grupo! Qual vai ser?

**CONTINUA X.X **

Mil perdões de novo, mas não foi culpa minha (a explicação esta no profile). Eu digitei esse capitulo correndo, por isso não liguem para os erros terrives de português que eu devo ter cometido, e nem deu pra chamar ninguem(Hitomi-imou-chaan pode deixar que no proximo capitulo o Shino e o Kiba vão estar aki... e nada de Karin. também detesto ela). Como eu escrevi no profile, eu preciso de vcs mais uma vez: preciso de um nome para o gurpo deles; preciso de um lider para esse gurpo, e o porque dele ser o mais apropriado para esse cargo; e um nome melhor do que jogos de inverno. Se vcs tiverem alguma exigência, é só me mandar uma reviews, eu tentarei atender a todas. E por falar nelas, eu agradeço de coração a quem me mandou uma. Não vou responde-la nesse pedaço de capitulo, mas no proximo eu respondo todas. Juro. espero que não me matem e que tenham gostado desse capitulo. E também que tenham paciêcia comigo.

Agora uma coisa boa: Uma nova fic esta sendo criada (e não tem nada a ver com Naruto)!! Aguardem porque vai demorar!!

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5 o primeiro dia parte 2

**N.S: **Yoooo!! Desculpem pelo capitulo anterior, é que é muita coisa pra eu fazer: estudar pra prova, escrever fanfic, digitar fanfic, trabalhos gigantescos, cursos, compromissos diversos, notas de provas que acarretam castigos...

N.C: Correr atrás do Hidan...

N.S: Isso também...NÃO!! Eu não corri atrás do Hidan!!

N.C: Ta... nós vamos fingir que acreditamos... bom o Deidara já chego, cadê o Hidan?

N.S: Ele não vem. Eu chamei outras pessoas...

N.Deidara: No plural? iii... la vem...

N.Kiba: Yo! Desculpem a demora, é que o transito tava um inferno... bom, vc é a famosa Cerejeira? A Su-chan fala muito bem de vc...

N.C: Que bom... mas eu não sabia que vcs se conheciam a tempo o bastante pra ele te chamar de Su-chan o.o

N.S: É, a gente conversa bastante... Cadê o Shino?

N.Kiba: Vai chegar mais tarde. É que ele tava treinando.

N.Deidara:Ta,ta,ta... será que da pra começar logo o capitulo? Os leitores estão esperando!

Capitulo anterior:

—_Ótimo, então a próxima duvida é...o nome do grupo! Qual vai ser?_

**Neste capitulo:**

Depois de um longo tempo de silêncio,começaram vir idéias sem graça... idéias sem sentidos, e um monte de desaprovações. E mais um período de silêncio. Ai, começaram a vir umas idéias razoáveis, que ate valeram alguns rabiscos na prancheta de Temari. Apartir dai, as idéias foram melhorando, e melhorando muito, até que:

— Hotters!! É um bom nome!!- Berrou Naruto.

— Ta bom, Naruto, não grita! Quem vota em "Hotters"?- perguntou Temari. Todos votaram que sim.- Então este nome também vai para a votação final. Mais alguma idéia?- Alguns ainda tentaram criar novos nomes mais nada que fosse tão legal quanto a idéia de Naruto. - Ta legal, então vamos logo para a votação final. Os finalistas são: Silver Moon; Fire Fox; e Hotters. Quem vota no primeiro? - Só Neji e Gaara levantaram a mão. - No segundo? - Só Lee votou. - E no ultimo? - Todos os outros levantaram as mãos. - Ta, então o nome do grupo vai ser Hotters.(N.C: Ainda acho q parece com hot wells...u.u) Próxima duvida: o líder do Grupo. Quem se candidata?

—Eu me candidato! - Falou Sasuke, levantando a mão. -Eu acho que seria um ótimo líder!

— ¬¬ Tá, mas o que o leva a pensar assim? - Perguntou Temari, só pra ter certeza que Sasuke responderia aquilo que ela esperava.

— Porque todos...

— " Todos querem acabar com aqueles garotos..." tá, Sasuke, já sabemos! - Falou Ino impaciente, imitando a voz de Sasuke.- Eu sugiro o Gaara. Ele foi quem menos se preocupou com as provocações.

— E agora que vamos participar eles viram com muito mais veneno para nos desmoralizar. - completou Sakura.

— Tá, meu irmão é ajuizado, calmo, mas quando ele fica nervoso, ninguém segura.

— Mas raramente ele se estressa com algo... Eu voto nele! - Exclamou Lee.

— Valeu pela confiança. - Respondeu Gaara, meio atordoado com aquela historia toda.

— É, eu também voto no Gaara! - Falou Hinata. Logo em seguida todos já tinham se conformado com o fato de Gaara estar sendo escolhido líder.

— Então ta. Gaara é o novo líder do grupo... Hotters. E como novo lider você tem que escolher um vice-líder e um estrategista, que é opcional.

— Shikamaru. - Gaara respondeu tão rapido e tão firme que até o próprio Shikamaru se assustou. - Você quer ser o estrategista do grupo?

— Tanto faz...

— Então tá. Shikamaru é o novo estrategista.

— Otimo, maravilhoso, mas... Já são 1:00!! Daqui a pouco o almoço acaba! - exclamou Naruto com cara de esfomeado.

— Ta, vamos almoçar. - Gaara se levantou e foi pegar seu casaco.

—Já ta dando ordem, é? – Brincou Neji, e saíram para almoçar.

Almoçaram tranqüilamente, todos na mesma mesa, e ao lado da janela. O almoço foi uma coisa bem simples, com pratos típicos do Estado da Lua. Ao terminarem foram fazer a inscrição dos jogos e conhecer as redondezas. Viram que ao leste ficava o conjunto sauna-piscina e o campo de futebol. Ao nordeste ficava uma quadra poliesportiva e a de vôlei de praia. Ali perto, um pouco mais para noroeste, ficava o estábulo e algo que lembrava um autódromo, mas sem asfalto, só terra. Depois da divertida caminhada pararam em frente ao chalé.

—Eu vou para a piscina aquecida! Quero relaxar enquanto posso... – disse Temari entrando no chalé.

—Eu vou junto, meu espere! - Pediu Hinata, também entrando no chalé.

—Eu vou pra sauna... Me acompanha Testuda?

—Claro, Porquinha.

—Sauna?... Piscina?... Que coisas mais chatas e monótonas! Eu vou fazer um caminhada. Quem vai comigo? - Perguntou TenTen animada.

—Eu, eu, eu! – Grito Naruto (N.S como sempre...)

—Pode ser... – Neji olhou em volta para ver se conseguia "arrastar" alguém consigo. – Ué? Cadê o líder, o problemático e o Uchiha?(N.C: Criativo não? N.S: pelo menos eu não botei os nomes... vc queria que eu botasse o que? N.C: ah sei lá...assassino, psicopata, emo vingativo, cabelo d abacaxi, cabelo d galinha...xD são varias opções ;D N.S: um bando de gente vai te xingar muito por falar assim do Sasuke. N.C: relaxa, eu só to brincando o/ Deidara: Problemáticas u.u vcs duas AMAM aquele emo, o psicopata e o preguiçoso Kiba: uhum Akamaru: auf)

— Bom, o shikamaru murmurou alguma coisa parecida com futebol e nuvens... Já o Gaara foi simplesmente atrás... E o Sasuke, depois que a Sakura disse que ia pra sauna, murmurou algo parecido com cama e que alguém ou algo esperava por ele... – Respondeu Sai com cara de pensativo.

—Como vc sabe disso tudo? - Perguntou Lee assustado.

—Eu presto atenção nas coisas que acontecem a minha volta. (N.C: fofoqueirooo n.n)

—Ta, mas vc vai caminhar comigo mesmo, Neji? – perguntou TenTen surpresa.

—Vou... – Respondeu ele, meio indiferente.

—Bom, então eu vou trocar de roupa e botar um tênis. Aconselho a vocês fazerem o mesmo, Neji e Naruto. – Falou TenTen olhando de cima a baixa os dois garotos com calça jeans e blusa de mangas compridas.

—Ta, eu vou ver se arranjo uma inspiração para desenhar. – Disse Sai indo pegar seu material de desenho. – E você, Lee, vai fazer o que?

—Não sei... Acho que vou observar os pássaros... – e com isso todos foram se preparar para suas devidas atividades.

**-Algum tempo depois-**

Temari e Hinata estavam relaxando tranqüilamente, apoiadas numa pedra de mentira que mergulhava ate metade da piscina. Era coberta (obvio) e com uma musiquinha suave no ar e uma mini-cachoeira no canto esquerdo da piscina.

—Quando você falou em relaxar não sabia que seria assim... – Comentou Hinata.

—Nem eu sabia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru e Gaara estavam deitados no campo de futebol, olhando pro céu e pensando no nada.

—...

—...

(N.C:caraca hein...profundo isso u.u N.S: vc nem imagina...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai estava desenhando alguns pássaros, enquanto Lee observava-os atentamente, com seu binóculo e um guia de pássaros da região.

Já nosso querido Uchiha(N.C: Nosso o caramba. Ele é MEU Ò.ó N.S: mas todo mundo gosta dele!) disse que a cama o esperava então...Ele não esta na cama! Cadê o Uchiha? Ele fugiu? Não, esperem... ele está descendo a escada leste, à que da acesso ao conjunto sauna-piscina. E ta com roupa de banho! O que ele planeja? (N.C: Uh...nem te conto xD N.S: sua mente suja... N.C: EEEEU?? Eu sou um anjinho...ou quase (6)

Sasuke descia as escadas de cabeça baixa e murmurando algo tão baixo que parecia que ele só estava mexendo os lábios. Continuou em direção a sauna, exitou um pouco antes de entrar. Murmurou mais alguma coisa, como se estivesse se incentivando e abriu a porta.

Alguns minutos antes,vamos ver o que se passava dentro da sauna.

Sakura e Ino estavam na sauna com altos papos sobre diversos assuntos. Mas, então, como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante, Sakura parou. Ficou quieta por um tempo.

—Ino, aqui nós podemos conversar serio... O QUE FOI AQUILO, PORQUINHA? Você não parou de jogar charme pra cima do Gaara! Você deu muita bandeira!

—O que tem? Ele é tapado o bastante pra não perceber...

—Não, tapado não! Ele só não quer perceber que você gosta dele.

—É... deve ser isso... Porque tapado é o Naruto de não perceber que a Hinata gosta dele... E a Temari e o Shikamaru que não conseguem parar de brigar!

—Aqueles dois se amam e não percebem... Mas coitada da TenTen, ela é apaixonada pelo Neji e acha que ele não liga pra ela.

—E o Lee deixou escapar, um dia desse, que o Neji também é apaixonado por ela. Isso é típico de filme! (N.C: de filme só não né? De fic também :D)

—É... tipico de filme. Outra situação típica de filme é a minha... Ate o professor da Faculdade já percebeu que eu gosto dele!

—Por causa de um bilhetinho que vc ia passar para uma amiga e ele pegou.

—Mas como ele sabe não vem ao caso, o que importa é que eu sempre fui, e sou apaixonada por...

—Por quem, Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke que naquela hora resolveu entrar na sauna. – Não sabia que vc gostava de alguém?(N.C: OMG! O sasuke não tem cérebro naao?? Alôoou!) – As duas ficaram imóveis, não sabiam o que falar nem o que fazer.

—Ah...Eh... eu sou apaixonada por livros! Você sabe que eu gosto de ler(N.S: Só se for ler sobre o Sasuke!! N.C: uhum. Os preferidos são:"uchiha's e seus segredos", " O jeito de ser de um Uchiha"... N.S: CHEGAA!! Kiba: Você leu todos esses livros? O.o) – Sakura tentou contornar a situação.

—Ta bem... vou fingir que acredito(N.C: é, eu, Susana e os leitores também vamos)! Então, sobre o qual livro estavam conversando? – perguntou Sasuke, se acomodando num degrau a baixo de Sakura, encostado na parede. (N.C: sobre o "Segredos por trás do sharingam" xD)

Sakura falou o nome de qualquer livro que Sasuke já tivera lido, só pra terem assunto para debater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já no meio do mato... Quero dizer... numa trilha qualquer... TenTen e Neji estavam caminhando tranqüilamente já que Naruto tinha desistido de caminhar pois ficou com medo de se perder.

**Flash back on**

—Não tem com se perder Naruto, a TenTen ta acostumada com isso! Ela saber ler mapas complicados que nem esses. – falou Neji mostrando a mapa para Naruto.

—Agora é que eu não vou mesmo! – E saiu correndo depois de se confundir todo observando o mapa.

**Flash back off**

Por isso estava um clima meio estranho naquela trilha, eles só se falavam se fosse mesmo necessário, se olhavam muito pouco.

—Neji, tem duas trilhas que pode mos pegar. Uma mais curta e a outra mais longa. Qual?

—Não sei... Tem muita diferença entre elas?

—Não... Só que a mais longa tem mais decida.

—A mais longa...

—Então vira aqui à direita.

Os dois viraram a direita, e começaram a subir a trilha que mais tarde, com TenTen explicou, começaria a descer. Sempre em silencio e aquele mesmo clima. Ate que uma hora Neji tentou começar a puxar assunto.

—Então, o que você ta achando do hotel, ate agora?

—Ah... legal... tem umas trilhas muito boas e legais de fazer de manhã cedo... tem ate uma que é tão grande que deve demorar uns dois dias para ser feita.

—Nossa! Se nós tivéssemos tempo, poderíamos até tentar...

—Você me acompanharia nessa trilha? Serio?- TenTen chegou ate a parar e se virar para encarar Neji, tamanha era sua surpresa.

—Se tivéssemos tempo, sim iria.

—Obrigada!! – E pulou no pescoço de Neji para abraça-lo. Neji ficou constrangido, chegou a ficar corado. (N.C: awww! Q fofo -) Mas logo em seguida retribuiu o abraço. Mas não durou muito, TenTen percebeu o que tinha feito e o soltou rapidamente. – desculpe, eu...

—Não, tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar... – E continuaram a andar. Mas Neji não desistiu de puxar assunto e quebrar aquele terrível gelo. – Er... Mas... dependendo da hora que agente acorde, da hora do café e a dos jogos... Será que conseguiríamos arrumar um tempo para caminhar?

—Acho que sim... eu vou estudar direitinho esse mapa e depois eu te digo.

—Ta. Já estamos chegando?

—Não, você escolheu a trilha longa esqueceu?

—Verdade... Da próxima vez você escolhe... – TenTen começou a rir da cara de cansado que Neji fizera. E continuaram a conversar sobre coisas do tipo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já na piscina térmica Hinata, Temari e Naruto, que resolveu ir acompanhar as meninas, estavam relaxando mesmo com Naruto tentando puxar algum assunto de tempos em tempos.

—Mas quais vocês acham que serão as provas? Será que vão ser difíceis?

—Não sei, Naruto, e se você continuar a falar vai levar um caldo! – ameaçou Temari nervosa.

Naruto fechou a boca e se sentou na pedra, fixou os olhos na parede provavelmente organizando os pensamentos (N.Kiba: ele tem pensamento pra organizar? N.S: Não fala assim dele! N.Shino: eu concordo com o Kiba... N.S: Shino!! Que bom que você veio!! Essa é a Cerejeira, minha amiga que comenta a fic junto comigo! N.C: Yooo o/. N.Shino: Ô.o). Depois começou a olhar para Hinata.

—Naruto-kun... porque esta me olhando? – perguntou Hinata timidamente.

—Eu...tive uma idéia!

—Aff... mais uma? – Reclamou Temari.

—É, prestem atenção... – Naruto tentou fazer suspense. – vamos brincar de marco-polo! – Depois da exclamação de Naruto as duas simplesmente capotaram.

—Marco-polo, Naruto! Marco-polo! Brincadeira de criança! Eu to fora! Brinquem vocês dois se quiserem! – Bufou Temari e saiu da piscina. – Depois dessa eu preciso de um banho...

—Mas só com dois não tem graça... brinca Temari. – implorou Naruto.

—Assim é um jeito de relaxar... vem. – Pediu Hinata.

—Ate você Hinata? Eu não! Porque vocês não brincam de pique-pega? Essa da pra dois...

—Boa idéia... ta comigo... te peguei! – Naruto encostou no braço de Hinata e mergulhou para longe.

—Ah, é? – E lá foi Hinata atrais de Naruto.

Temari simplesmente olhou para o teto e foi embora. E os dois ficaram nessa por um tempo, rindo àbeça. Pega dali pega de lá, os dois pareciam ter cinco anos de idade, de tanto que estavam se divertindo. Ate que uma hora, Naruto abraçou, por trás, a cintura de Hinata e deu um daqueles giros de cinema. No final a cena ficou assim: Naruto abraçando Hinata pela cintura e ela com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele.(N.C: hum...sem comentários né? XD N.S: sim... sem comentários...) Quando os dois se deram conta de com estavam, pararam de rir e ficaram se encarando. Naruto, meio encabulado, soltou Hinata, já esta ficou parada tamanha era estado de choque.

—Err... Hinata, eu... – Naruto provavelmente tentou se explicar mas não conseguiu achar palavras pra isso.

—Acho melhor irmos... já deve estar tarde... – Então saíram da piscina, se vestiram, e foram para o chalé.

Voltando à sauna, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino continuavam a conversar sobre assuntos diversos.

—Olha, eu juro que estou adorando o papo-cabeça, mas... Pra mim já chega de sauna – Disse Ino, levantando-se e abrindo a porta.

—Verdade pra mim também já chega... – E Sakura imitou Ino.

—Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. – As duas saíram da sauna, se vestiram e começaram a andar.

—Por muita sorte ele não escuta... – Disse Sakura aliviada.

—Verdade, mas ele não engoliu a história dos livros.

—Eu sei... Espero que ele não fique no meu pé...

—"Ficar no seu pé"? Ele vai ficar desconfiado, mas tocar no assunto de novo? Duvido...

—É... Eu devo estar ficando paranóica... – As duas se encararam e começaram a rir.

Enquanto Sakura e Ino morriam de rir por causa da situação, Naruto e Hinata estavam chegando ao chalé em completo silêncio.

—Naruto! Hinata! Já saíram da piscina? – perguntou Neji, também chegando ao chalé com Tenten.

—É, estava ficando tarde, daí resolvemos voltar...(N.C: Hum... auhhauhhauahuha (6) N.S: ta pensando o quê? N.C: Euuu? Nada... ;D) – Explicou Hinata, já que Naruto parecia estar sem voz. – E vocês já acabaram a trilha ou só estão dando uma pausa?

—Não, acabamos. Se escurecer vai ficar difícil de achar o caminho certo. (N.C: Poois é, imagina se perder na floresta, à noite, com o Neji... que coisa triste xD N.S: Logo com o MEU Neji?! Até que não seria uma má idéia N.C: Susanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Que coisa feeeeia xD Kiba: Ô influencia... Deidara: O.o) To louca por um banho – disse Tenten atravessando a varanda e abrindo a porta do chalé.

—E eu to morto. Também vou tomar um banho... – e Neji foi em direção ao quarto dos meninos. (N.C: Woooow!! Susanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! N.S: q q é isso? N.C: huuehueeuheuhe vc não percebeu não? (6) N.S: Você está chamando o MEU Neji de gay?? Ò.ó N.C: aiai..vc entendeu tudo ao contrário u.u N.S:como assim?)

—Eu...sou o próximo... – sussurrou Naruto, seguindo Neji, Hinata ficou parada observando os dois garotos entrando no chalé. Assim que a porta se fechou, Hinata suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Resmungou algo e foi se deitar em uma das redes. "O que eu fiz..."

Pouco tempo depois, Sakura e Ino começaram a se aproximar do chalé, sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se Sasuke tivesse escutado a conversa das duas por inteiro. Estavam rindo e se divertindo com as possíveis conseqüências, mas quando passaram pela entrada da varanda, se depararam com uma Hinata quase às lágrimas na rede mais afastada.

—Hina-chan, o que houve? – perguntou Sakura preocupada, se aproximando da rede.

—Nada não...Eu que, como sempre, só faço besteira! – resmungou uma Hinata que tentava esconder as lágrimas. – O Naruto-kun me abraçou e eu não fiz nada, igual a uma estátua! – depois de se lembrar da cena, aí sim, ela começou a chorar.

—Calma, Hina-chan. Por que, a gente não entra, toma um belo banho, e aí, você conta tudo tintim por tintim pra gente?– Sugeriu Ino, também preocupada.

Hinata concordou com um balançar de cabeça e se levantou da rede, entrando com Ino e Sakura no quarto.

Já no quarto dos meninos, a situação era bem diferente: Naruto estava de frente para a parede, batendo com sua cabeça nela (N.C: Tadinha da paredeee T.T), dizendo "Eu sou um idiota" repetidamente. (N.S: Coitado do narutinho. Ninguém manda ele ter uma mente tão pequena. Kiba: Esculacharam o Naruto dessa vez... Deidei: Aposto como se fosse o sasuke-kun, elas não teriam nem dito a metade... N.C: Claro!! O Sasu-kun é lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito... - Kiba: Emo... NC: O QUÊ? PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO É? Ò.ó Deidara: calma aê O.o )

—Ainda bem que ele sabe... – Comentou Neji, saindo do banho.(N.S: Contemplem a cena meninas! **babando **Mas não se esqueçam, ele é MEU². N.C: nem um pouco possessiiiiva ú.u)

Talvez, por um milagre, todos os garotos já tinham voltado para o chalé. Shikamaru estava lendo um livro, assim como Gaara. (N.C: Huuum...será que era o "uchiha's e seus segredos"? Kiba: Cala a boca cerejeira u.u N.C: ih...te ofendi foi, menino-cão? d:) Lee e Sai estavam contemplando os desenhos que Sai fizera. Sasuke tinha acabado de entrar no banho, e Neji estava acabando de se arrumar. Já Naruto, continuava a bater com a cabeça, dizendo que era um idiota.

—Chega, Naruto! Eu não consigo me concentrar com vc fazendo barulho! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gaara jogando o livro na cama.

—Eu fui um idiota...

—VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!! – Gritou Sasuke do banheiro.

—A gente quer saber o que você fez pra notar que é um idiota?

—eu não quero contar isso mais de uma vez... vamos esperar o Sasuke terminar...

Por mais incrível que pareça, Hinata, no outro quarto, também começou a contar o acontecido. Garotos e garotas escutaram tudo atentamente, ambos estavam preocupados com o casal, que contou tudo desde a hora que Temari saiu da piscina ate aquele momento.

— E vc não o beijou, Hinata!!

— Ino! Não fale assim com a Hinata! Todas nós aqui sabemos que vc também não teria coragem se fossem você e o Gaara. – Repreendeu Sakura abraçando Hinata.

— Teria sim.

— Não Ino, não teria. Nenhuma de nós teria numa situação dessas, ou já se esqueceram de todas as nossas conversas nas festas de pijama? – perguntou TenTen, que estava sentada na cama em frente à que Sakura e Hinata estavam.

—E isso ta errado... Que vocês acham da gente "virar o jogo a nosso favor"?

—Como assim, Tema-chan? (N.C: Hohoho, nem te conto (Y)

Enquanto Temari explicava o que era "virar o jogo", Neji terminava de dar uma bronca em Naruto.

—Ainda bem que você teve juízo o bastante para solta-la!!

— Está bem, Neji-kun, acho que o Naruto-kun já entendeu...

— É Hyuuga, não precisa ficar me lembrando que eu não tive coragem para...ITAI!! Por que me bateu Hyuuga?

— Porque você não pode ficar falando assim da Hinata-sama.

—Deixa o naruto falar da Hinata! Eles não se amam?

—Concordo Shikamaru-kun, porque, segundo Shakespeare, o amor é um senti...

—corta essa, Lee!! Ninguém ta a fim de saber o que Shakespeare falou sobre o amor... – Neji o interrompeu.

— Principalmente recitada por você... – completou Sasuke.

— É, mas deviam! Ou vão negar que estão apaixonados?- indagou Shikamaru, que não parou de ler seu livro em momento algum. Por um instante, até Lee e Sai ficaram em silêncio. Shikamaru olhou por cima do livro, e viu seis caras culpadas. – Então? Não acham que já esta na hora de assumirem isso? – Na mesma hora que Shikamaru termina de falar alguém bateu na porta. – entre.

—Kombanwa, meninos! Vocês vão jantar ou não? – Sakura estava parada na porta, estranhando que eles ainda não tivessem tentado se matar. – Já esta na hora.

—Já estamos indo, Sakura, Obrigado por avisar.

— De nada, Sasuke. – e Sakura, meio corada, saiu do quarto.

— É disso que eu to falando... Mas vamos jantar, depois a gente conversa sobre isso. – Pegaram seus casacos e foram jantar.

Na entrada da recepção Havia um quadro de avisos:

"_Caros participantes do autumngames_,( N.C: desculpa mas... WHAAT?Meu inglês maravilhoso não captou a mensagem. N.S: é jogos de outono em inglês... leiga!)

_Informo que a primeira prova irá começar às 9:00h, portanto é necessário que os participantes estejam com tênis, uma roupa confortável, um boné e em frente à recepção no horário marcado. _

_Boa Sorte!_

_ASS: Tsunade e Jiraya"_

— É... Vamos ter que acordar cedo... – comentou Sai.

— E o problemático do Naruto não vai conseguir acordar na hora...

— A gente joga um balde d'água nele...

— Boa idéia Sasuke! – concordou Neji.

Depois de jantarem, voltaram para o chalé. Alegando estarem muito cansados, os garotos foram direto pra cama. As garotas concordaram e também foram dormir... ou pelo menos era isso que ambos acreditavam. (N.C: opaaaa! Como assim "ou pelo menos era isso que ambos acreditavam" xD N.S:não pensem besteira por favor...)

CONTINUA X.X

N.S: Olha eu de novo!! Espero que tenham gostado... e...é que... sabem o próximo capitulo... então... eu acho que ele vai demorar um pouco... é que ele ainda esta pela metade... então por favor tenham paciência comigo...

N.Kiba e Shino: aff...

N.S: e tem outra coisa, eu preciso de idéias para as provas... eu pensei em jogos...

N.Shino: Só pra lembrar que eles não são ninjas...

N.S: Obrigada, Shino. Então por favor dêem idéias! Ah! Mais uma coisinha... para um capitulo muito mais à frente, eu queria musicas... duetos ou não, eu estou pensando em fazer uma surpresinha...também peço a quem tenha boa vontade para que me mande o nome da musica e o nome do cantor por um e-mail privado...

N.C: Eeei! eu posso dar idéias né? - Eu tenho umas músicas ótimas, e eu posso fazer a parte sasu/saku, e eu também posso ver se eu faço uns fanarts ., e eu também posso...

N.S: PODE SIM! CHEGA! Ó.ó

N.Deidara: tem que ser idéia romântica? Já to vendo a cena...

N.C: então não conta... Mas Su, vc vai imitar a idéia da Ana-chan? Fazer uma serenata?

N.S: DE JEITO NENHUM!! LEITORES, PODEM FICAR TRANQÜILOS! Eu não vou copiar a idéia de ninguém! Confesso que tirei a idéia dessa Fic sim, mas não tem nada a ver com uma serenata, só tem musica no meio...

N.C : que bom...

N.S: muito obrigado, e como eu prometi, vou responder TODAS as reviews...

**-Respondendo as Reviews-**

**Hitomi-imou-chan**

N.C: Eu ODEIO aquela p&# ò.Ó

N.S: pode ficar calmo... eu também DETESTO a Karin.

N.Kiba: e nós estamos aqui!!

**Rikku – Sakura**

N.Shino: essa turma não é divertida... é doida

N.S: e como diria uma sábia, "o importante é participar"

**Borboleta escarlate**

N.S: e eu nem me lembro mais como eu tive essa idéia...

N.C: maas eu lembro d: a gente tava bem lá na mesa da piscina do nosso prédio, daí a gente começou a falar sobre hotéis e tal, do Caluje ;D e vc falou "Pó, isso daria uma boa fic né?" aí eu falei: "Uhum... xD " e daí no dia seguinte vc desceu com o seu caderninho e a gente começou a escrever õ/

N.S: eu acho que não foi assim não...

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki**

N.S:Obrigada. Sinceramente, eu só escrevo e sai todas essas palhaçadas...

N.C: ée...a Susana deve ser parente de palhaços, não é possível :D

N.S: Ei!

**Tenten n.n**

N.S: eu tento ser rápida, mas é difícil...

N.C: Uhum...e a maior parte da culpa da demora eh minha. Gomen -.-'

**mila ledger'**

N.S: que bom que vc ta gostando... e sim, pode me chamar de Su-chan... agradeço muito mesmo por você me ajudar.

N.Kiba: eu concordo com você: o importante é participar!

N.C: eu amei sua review tamanho família. Isso fez com q a Susana escrevesse mais rápido

N.C: e quem der idéias espetaculosas vai ganhar um beijo do Kiba, do Hidan, do Shino ou do Deidara o/

N.S: Dependendo da idéia né? u.ú

N.C: Claro ué...se ela for realmente boa, talvez ate ganhe um do sasori :D

N.Deidara: se ele concordar, né?

Todos: JA NE


End file.
